<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is TL?? by RijuRambles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213509">What is TL??</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RijuRambles/pseuds/RijuRambles'>RijuRambles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Triforce Legends Stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triforce Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, WIP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RijuRambles/pseuds/RijuRambles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A thing describing all about my passion project,  Triforce Legends,  aka TL.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Triforce Legends Stuff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, this will be a wip for a bit. I'm still figuring out how ao3 works.</p><p><b> What exactly is this? </b><br/>So, TL is a sort of crossover work between Zelda and Pokemon, both of which are dear to my heart. I post about them a lot on their separate amino. I've been developing this thing for a year and a half now, and since I have an ao3 I'd figure I'd post it here. You can also find stuff about it on my tumblr under the tag #TriforceLegends. I'm really excited to share it all with you!</p><p>
  <i> What about the plot? </i>
</p><p>Well, it's not a simple draw character  as a pokemon trainer thing. It started with a reference that I made, then I started making designs, found a MOTI song, got inspired , somehow created a novel.  It's mostly about found family, adventures and shenanigans. Also, if ice mountains are your thing, there are a lot of them here! </p><p>I tried my best to implement things from both series. I hope you enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Incorrect Quotes time!,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bunch of incorrect quotes with all the characters that will make sense later.  Wanted to do something fun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will be updating if I find any more.  Comment if you have any suggestions!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of this can already be found on amino,  but here it is.</p><p>http://aminoapps.com/p/kd9sa9c<br/>^^ A lot of them. If you'd like, you can join the amino to see more of these idiots!</p><p>But here are some more. </p><p>Goldie: What's your biggest fear?<br/>Luto: Becoming a monster. <br/>Quill: Never being accepted. <br/>Carly: Not being able to save anyone.<br/>Twilight: Losing the ones I love. <br/>Goldie: Shoot guys, mine is the kool aid man, but I feel kind of dumb about it now.</p><p>Ralis; Have you ever had a dream that you - that you - you- you want  - you want-- you - to do - you want so much - that you - you - you - </p><p>Twilight: You either buckle down and do your work or you'll end up at McDonalds. <br/>Everyone else; We going to McDonalds if I don't do my work?<br/>Twilight: nOo??..</p><p>Sky: what do you have there.....?<br/>Twilight,  holding the nessacary materials to live on an ice mountain for an extended period of time : A smoothie. </p><p>Luto: I think I speak for everyone-<br/>Twilight: he doesn't. </p><p>Spirit: I need you to swear.<br/>Ayrll: Fuck.<br/>Spirit:<br/>Spirit,  absolutely horrifed: I need you to PROMISE.</p><p>Twilight: Sky told me that I need to stop being sad and told me to "Go get it, man!", so I'm going to "Go get it, man!"<br/>Quill: Get what?<br/>Twilight: I'm not sure. I'll get everything, just to be safe.</p><p>Lance: Goldie, I would like your undivided attention please. <br/>Goldie: you can't handle my undivided attention. </p><p>Zant: Don't worry, I've got a few knives up my sleeves.<br/>Hilda: I think you mean cards?<br/>Ghirahim: he does not<br/>Zant, pulling out knives: I did not.</p><p>Twilight, cradling Stella: The owner of this lillipup should probably come forward soon because I am two seconds away from taking this good girl home with us</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>